You belong with me
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: “How can you be so oblivious? Sakura isn’t the only girl in the world. There are even girls that will treat you better than her. Understand you. Will do anything for you. And will even love you. Open your eyes! You deserve better than that!"-Ino Yamanaka-


**AMI'S FIRST NARUINO STORY! I hope you enjoy! And please REVIEW after reading this. I **_**really **_**need the reviews! TT^TT**

**So that there will be no confusions, the stories happened with different time slots. **

**SUMMARY: "**_**How can you be so oblivious? Sakura isn't the only girl in the world. There are even girls that will treat you better than her. Understand you. Will do **__**anything**__** for you. And will even **__**love**__** you. Open your eyes! You deserve better than that!"**_** -Ino Yamanaka-**

* * *

You belong with me

By: Ino Y. Uchiha "Ami"

_'You're on the phone with your girl friend she's upset_

_She going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get you humor like I do_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time  
_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me'_

**…**

"Did you have any girl friends before me?" Sakura asked her boy friend, Naruto Uzumaki as they sat on a bench.

They had just started on their relationship and they tried to get to know each other more.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I…I uh…actually, you're the first one I've had…"

"Oh…"

"How about you?"

She pointed to herself. "Me?"

"You…" He replied. "…Did you have any relationship with other guys before me?"

"I've had lots…" She confessed. "…But we never worked out in the end…"

There was a moment of silence…

"Let's change the topic…" Sakura said, to break the silence. "…how about your friends? Do you have any?"

"I do." Naruto said. "See that girl over there?" he pointed to the blonde girl on the other side of the campus. "That girl's my best friend, Yamanaka Ino."

"She seems…nice…"

Naruto smiled. "Just wait 'till you meet her!"

"Yeah…I will…"

"So…"

"So?"

"Next topic…"

"Okay. Let me think of one…" Sakura said and thought hard. "…how about your family? Do you have siblings?"

"…" He didn't reply.

"Hey guys!" Naruto's best friend said, approaching them.

Naruto made this as a way to escape. "I…I have to…leave" He stood up and walked away from the two.

"What happened to him?" Ino asked, too concerned about her best friend.

"I just asked him about his family and there he goes…leaving _me _behind!" Sakura replied.

"About his family?" Ino repeated then looked back to where Naruto went. "He's just so sensitive when it comes to his family because his parents left him alone and he doesn't even have any siblings. Don't worry…he'll get over it eventually."

"Poor Naruto." Sakura said with pity. "Maybe I really don't know much about him yet."

"Really?"

"To think that his best friends knows more than his girl friend…"

"G-Girl friend?" Ino was shocked just hearing this.

"Oh yeah!I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Haruno Sakura. His girl friend."

"Yamanaka Ino…his best friend…" Ino replied, not really that happy.

Sakura smiled. "I hope we get along well."

"I hope so too…"

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Sakura then stood up from her seat and took her purse with her. "…I'm going to find the guy…"

"Okay…"

Sakura then walked away, saying complaints about how Naruto ciould be so sensitive about a little thing.

_You're right… _Ino thought as watched her go. _…you still have a lot to learn about him…_

**~XOXO~**

'_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, What 'cha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me'_

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said a screeching voice from across the hallway.

Two blonde best friends were having a conversation before that. They looked up to see a fumed-up Sakura.

"S-Sa-Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said nervously_._

Sakura picked Naruto off the floor. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID JOKES! IF YOU EVER PULL ANOTHER STUNT LIKE THAT, WE'RE GOING TO BE SO OVER!" she warned.

"But Sakura-Chan! I didn't do i—"

"And don't even think about giving me a reason." Sakura pulled him close that they are now on eye level. "I'm not willing to sacrifice my reputation!"

"I-I'm sorr—"

She was about to hit him when she suddenly realized where they were and who were there right now and put him down instead. "Just…don't do that again."

Embarrassed about what happened, she walked-out.

**…**

Now that she's was out, people start talking about them.

"I can't believe that she's still with that dope!" A girl from the crowd said.

"And I can't believe that dope's still stuck with that her!" Another said.

They didn't even care if Naruto could hear them or not. To which Naruto would pretend he didn't listen.

Ino, being there watching the whole scene up-close and for being his best friend, rushed to his side to comfort him.

"Na-Naruto…" she said as she tapped the boy's shoulder. He turned around, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Let's…let's just…go…"

She nodded and they went together to class, not minding the people who were talking about what happened earlier before Sakura came.

_It wasn't you…I know because…I was there to witness it all…_

_**//Flashback//**_

"_Deidara!" Naruto said, trying to stop him from. "Don't do it!"_

_Deidaira just smirked. "Sorry Naruto. But I really need to give that teacher a lesson!" _

"_But—" _

"_Dei-san is right" Temari, another blonde said. Because she too is a trouble-maker, she and Deidara get along well. "That teacher is so lazy!" _

"_Not you too, Temari!" Naruto whined._

_Ino sighed. Deidara and Temari won't stop at nothing. If they want to do it, they will. She, herself couldn't even put a stop to their mischief how much more to Naruto?_

"_I'm going off now. I don't want to get in trouble because of you!" She Ino then went out the door and turned right into the hallway. It was just as if fate made this on purpose that Kakashi Hatake; the teacher who Temari and Deidara despises, was heading to this room._

_**=In the room=**_

"_The teacher might get us in detention for causing all this trouble!" Naruto said as he tried to change their minds._

"_We cause trouble __**every **__time!" Deidara said as he set on the traps that will only activate when another was. "And we're going to get our payback no matter what!" _

"_Fine! But I won't stop this easily!" He then climbed up the step ladder to get the bucket full of paint that would set everything off that was above the door when the doorknob turned and somebody came in. _

_Naruto the ladder and the bucket came falling down the teacher, which also activated the other traps. _

"_NARUTO!" the teacher shouted, his blood boiling._

_Oh how much trouble Naruto's going through…_

**…**

_Ino was walking down the hallway when she stopped._

_Something's wrong. That was what her gut was telling her. _

_She then ran back._

**…**

_She stood by the doorframe, too shocked to even move or speak. The whole room was a mess. _

_Paint splattered everywhere like a sloppy 'work of art'. Pies all squished up on the walls and floor. Some sort of gooey and slimy substance sticking to things and feathers all around. Even the chairs, books and tables were scattered. All in all, the room was wrecked. _

_But it wasn't the only things that made her freeze in shock like that…_

_In the middle were Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. Both of their faces were covered in pie and their body stuck to the floor because of the green substance. Paint and feathers on their hair and bumps on their heads because of the ladder._

"_Kakashi-sensei! Naruto-kun! What happened?"Ino rushed to their side and help them off the floor. _

_The white-haired man turned his head to his side to hide the fact that he was blushing in embarrassment. "Don't ask…" he mumbled as he stood up and walked-out. _

_As soon as the teacher left, she turned to help Naruto."Where are the other two?"_

_Naruto looked up at6 her. "You mean Dei and Tema?"_

_Ino nodded. _

_Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. They must have ran out of the room when all those traps activated"_

_She felt sorry for him. How could Dei-kun and Tema-chan do this to Naruto; who respected and was loyal to them? She felt even sorrier when she saw Naruto fighting the urge to cry. "Don't worry. I'll help you."_

"_You would?" his face like a hopeful child. _

"_I will." She replied with a smile as she helped the guy up._

_Naruto smiled back. "Thanks for being there for me every time."_

"_Isn't that what best friends are for?"_

"_Yeah…I guess so…"_

_**//end of flashback//**_

**~XOXO~**

'_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Where are you, Naruto? _Ino looked for him everywhere. But she really couldn't find him.

But she didn't stop. She instead, she continued to look for him even of she was already tired.

Finally…she found him sitting on a nearby river.

"NARUTO!" she shouted as she ran to his side.

He didn't even turn to face him.

Ino stopped on her tracks when that happened. She was now starting to worry. "Na-Naruto…?"

Still, he didn't turn around.

So, what she did is that she went to his side instead. "What are you doing here?"

Ino smiled. 'I would want to ask you the same thing"

"..."

They were silent for a while and Ino decided to break the ice. "So I heard that Sakura dumped you."

"Please...don't say anything about it anymore!" He was begging her not to.

He must have been really upset about it.

"Don't worry. I'm your best friend, right?" Ino patted his shoulder. "You could tell me."

"Fine." He said. "Here goes..."

_**//Flashback//**_

"_I've had enough of you and your jokes!" an angry Sakura said. __"I can't stand being with you anymore!"_

"_Sakura-Chan! Please don't!" he begged._

"_NO!" she replied."I don't want any more of this."_

_Naruto begged even more."I don't want you out of my life! Come on! Let's just go sit down and settl—"_

_*slap*_

_Sakura slapped him right in the face. "I...I didn't mean to do that but...if that was the way to make you stop, then it was to be done." She replied and walked away._

_Now he was left there alone with his hand on his cheeks, spaced out. _

_He felt as if the world has ended. For his cherry blossom just broke up with him. _

_**//end of flashback//**_

"Don't worry..." Ino said to comfort him. "She wasn't really worth it anyway."

This made Naruto stand up. "Not worth it? You say she's not worth it? She was like my whole life and you said she wasn't worth it?"

"She hurt you. Sabotaged you. Used you. What more can you ask for?"

"No she didn—"

"Stop protecting her, Naruto. I know you know she's been hurting you. Why can't you just accept the fact that she doesn't love you?"

"Don't say mean things to Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said. "I know she loves me...she was just in a foul mood earlier...that's why she dumped me. But tomorrow I just _know _that we'll be together again!"

Ino raised a brow. "What if she doesn't want to? What will you do?"

"Why don't you want us to be happy? I thought we were best friends!" Naruto said.

"But we _are." _Ino replied. "We are friends and I don't want seeing you hurt. "

"But I _love _Sakura." Naruto reasoned. "And she's the only girl for me"

"Only girl, huh?" Ino tried to hold back her tears. "How can you be so oblivious? Sakura isn't the only girl in the world. There are even girls that will treat you better than her. Understand you. Will do _anything _for you. And will even _love _you. Open your eyes! You deserve better!"

His face couldn't be seen because his hair was covering it. So it was hard to know what her expression was. Realizing that she said a little too much, she apologized. "Na-Naruto…I-I-I'm sorr—"

Naruto snapped back. "You know nothing about me! You don't know anything about Sakura either!"

She backed up a little. "Naruto…"

"Just…" He said, his back turned against her. "…leave me alone for a while."

So, not to make him angrier, she obeyed him and left him alone.

_Maybe Ino was right. There are still other girls out there…But when she said it, I felt like she was only talking about one person…but who? _Naruto thought as he stared at his reflection in the water. Then, it struck him. He quickly stood up and tried to catch up with her. "Ino! Wait for me_!"_

**~XOXO~**

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me'_

"Ino! Wait for me!" Naruto said as he tried to catch on with her. "Please stop!"

She suddenly stopped, which almost made Naruto bump into her.

"Ino…I…know now…" Naruto said in between pants.

She turned to look at him and raised a brow. I thought you wanted to be alone? And that's what I was giving you!"

Not even waiting for him to reply, she turned her heel and was about to leave Naruto there when his hand caught her wrist.

"Just…hear me out?" He asked pleadingly.

She decided to give him another chance and nodded.

"I…I found out who I should be with." He started.

"So, who is she?" She asked, not showing her desire for that person to be her.

"I didn't know why I haven't noticed her before; even if she was there for me every time. Maybe I should have chosen her than Sakura then. But I can't change the past now, can I? And now, I'm going to ask if she would still give me a chance…" He regained his composure and looked straight into her eyes. "…Would you still give me one chance, Ino?"

Ino smiled.

_Finally, he realized._

* * *

**How was it? Please review so that I will know.**

**Remember that all of your comments-whether they are good or bad-will be accepted. So feel free to tell me anything you want!**

**-Ami-**


End file.
